Do you think you could assassinate me?
by AcertainNeko
Summary: Smut, violent smut, a bit bloody and graphically descriptive violent smut with Gon on bottom. In their efforts to get a copy of Greed Island, Gon and Killua square off in a competition at the Yorknew city auction, to see who can raise the most money.Winner gets to order the loser to do one thing. Gon ends up being the winner but after he and Killua...


~WARNING~

This fic is based on the original 1999 Hunter X Hunter anime, if you haven't seen it (you're missing out and) you're going to be lost on some of the references I make but that won't affect the enjoyability of the smut at all.

~WARNING~

This fic contains hard core pornographic yaoi material … between 12 year olds. If you are not ok with this or you are under the age of 18 yourself, then click the back button now and get the hell out of this fic, it's intended for mature audiences only.

~WARNING~

If you are looking for some fluffy, heartfelt, sex with romance and cuddley feels, you also should click the back button and get the hell out of this fic while you still can XD

…

Anyone still here, congratulations you're just as big of a pervert as I am ^.^ Please proceed and enjoy the smut.

Description: Smut … violent smut … a bit bloody and graphically descriptive violent smut with Gon on bottom.

In their efforts to get a copy of Greed Island, Gon and Killua square off in a competition at the Yorknew city auction, to see who can raise the most money. Winner gets to order the loser to do one thing.

Gon ends up being the winner but after he and Killua find the cell phone booth at the auction marketplace and meet up with Leorio, Gon forgets all about the bet and his winnings… lucky for him Killua did not.

~ .oOo. ~

It had been a long day running around the busy auction marketplace. Now it was finally time to relax a little. Gon, Killua and Leorio decided to save money by sharing a hotel room and Leorio had gone out to see what the night life was like and if he could happen upon Kurapika, which left Gon and Killua alone.

Disappointed that Gon didn't want to search for an _exciting_ program on cable, Killua sighed and flopped down across the foot of the bed next to his dark haired companion.

"Alright, I lost the bet, so what do you want me to do?" He was actually curious what Gon would order him to do. There were only a few times Killua could think of that he had ever seen Gon order anyone around. It was usually to stop something unjust from happening. But there was that one time Gon had the audacity to order him not to waste money on chocolate robots. Killua still couldn't believe the nerve of that insolent little cheek.

He had to admit though, that he secretly loved the look Gon got right before he started getting bossy. It was this stubborn, defiant glare that when you saw it you knew this kid had willpower and a spirit that would not be broken. It perked Killua's curiosity to no end. Would Gon get that look now?

Gon was sitting up near the pillows with his legs tucked under him Japanese style. He hesitated for a while before answering. For a long time now Gon had been fascinated with Killua's claws, probably since he first saw them. He had this urge to touch them, to feel how sharp they were, to watch Killua extend and retract them, to feel them pressed against him. How easily would they cut him? It always gave him goosebumps imagining the sting of little red slits opening up at the barest of contact.

One thing always lead to another when he started thinking about Killua's claws. It always lead to thoughts of the stealthy white haired transmuter, circling him with that slow hypnotic walk, rhythm echo. Or of watching Killua vanish into the shadows, like a mist dissipating, like his body transformed into the darkness itself. Lurking there, invisible until it's too late. Invisible until those deadly claws are buried deep inside you.

Thinking about it gave him that same nervous, excited feeling he got when he put himself in danger during a fight. Like playing with fire, he knew he shouldn't want that. But he did. He craved it. The curiosity was like an itch that had been begging to be scratched for awhile now. He really didn't want to pass up the opportunity to finally ask. But, would Killua be mad if he asked for that?

Never know unless you try, right?

"Do you think you could … assassinate me?"

Killua's eyes were wide as saucers when his head snapped up to stare at Gon in disbelief. "WHAT!?"

Gon rubbed his arm sheepishly, blushing as he spoke. "Not for real, … I just … I wonder what it feels like."

Killua couldn't help biting on his lower lip a little as thoughts of pressing deadly claws to Gon's throat filled his mind. Silently stalking the other boy through the shadows, presence completely concealed, scenes heightened to that of a topnotch predator. All that bloodthirsty intent zeroing in for the kill, pupils dilating, nails at the ready fully extended, that heady rush of adrenaline.

"Baka! There's no way I'm doing that." He let his head flop back to the mattress, returning to his position of laying across the foot of the bed staring up at the ceiling.

The expression on Gon's face went instantly from hopeful to pouting. "But Killua, we agreed, loser has to do one thing."

Killua crossed his arms determinedly and turned to face away from Gon. "It's too dangerous, think of something else." Killua's mind drifted to that time on the chairman's airship, when the old man had challenged them to take the ball away. Killua's whole body had been trembling with the need to kill. His arms were locked over his chest much like they were now. He was digging his claws into his arms to keep from using them on anyone else, '_I-I give up.' ... 'If I hadn't stopped then, I would have ended up killing that old man to get the ball.'_

Gon gently but stubbornly pulled on Killua's shoulder, rolling him over so they were facing each other again. "Killuaaaaa … Why?"

"Baka! Why do you think?!" Killua sat up and Gon's hand dropped off his shoulder. "Listen, adrenaline junky, it's not a game. Do you have any idea what goes on in my head once I flip that switch? It's kill or be killed. Every single job, every single training session, ever since I was born. Once that switch is thrown, someone dies and it was either me or them. My brother made sure of that. I'm not going to intentionally put you in the crosshairs."

Gentle and determined as ever, Gon moved closer and put a hand on each of Killua's shoulders, once again turning the white haired boy to face him. "But ... I trust you ... Killua."

Killua's heart was beating faster. Nervous energy prickled along his skin. There was no lying to himself, he wanted to do it. The tips of his fingers tingled where his claws were just below the surface. He had the urge to flex his hand, sheathing and unsheathing them like a cat would.

'_Could I stop myself?'_

Wait no, why was he even thinking of considering this. It was like wondering if it was a good idea to play with a loaded gun. It was out of the question, no way, absolutely not happening.

"Gon… I..."

"Please Killua." It was more of a timid command than a question.

Illumi's voice was inside Killua's head, smug and poisonous as it always was. Like a secretive demonic laughter echoing off the walls of a deep dark cave.

'_There's no fire in you, just darkness ... You have no desires or ambitions of your own ... The only thing that makes you happy is when you're involved in someone else's death ... You can only see other people in terms of whether or not you can kill them ... If you stay with Gon, eventually you'll get the urge to kill him ... just to see if you can actually do it … You're not qualified to have friends … and there's no need for them ... Is that clear Kil?'_

Killua dropped his gaze to the floor, letting his bangs fall forward to hide his face. "Gon ... it's me ... _I_ don't trust myself." Killua couldn't help wondering if Illumi had been right after all. It wasn't that he wanted to kill Gon, it's just that the idea of going through the motions was really tempting. But what if he couldn't control himself, was it possible that he'd really end Gon's life? He wanted to scream at himself that of course that wasn't possible, that he'd never do something like that. But was that really true or was it just what he wanted to believe? There was this fear in the back of his mind that he would turn into the monster his family wanted him to be and wouldn't be able to stop himself.

Seemingly out of nowhere Gon walloped Killua over the head with his fist. Killua snapped back to reality and glared daggers at Gon while rubbing at the tender spot with both hands. "Baka! What the hell was that for?!"

"Getting your stupid brother out of your head. You're _my_ friend and I know you'd never kill me." Gon grabbed a pillow and playfully tossed it at Killua, who caught it more on instinct than actual want to stop the pillow. "You don't have to do it if you really don't want to, but I know you Killua. I know you would never do anything to hurt me for real ... I guess it was kind of a selfish thing to ask though."

Killua threw the pillow back with a little more umph than Gon had used, but it was still a playful toss that Gon easily caught. Killua smirked before responding, "it was totally selfish."

Gon threw the pillow back a bit harder and petulantly stuck his tongue out. Killua caught the pillow, shoved it down over Gon's head and pinned him to the bed with it. "It's because you're a brat! And you're totally selfish about the weirdest things and completely selfless about everything else!" Killua jibbed as he continued to smother the struggling enhancer.

Gon squirmed and bucked and thrashed but couldn't seem to get control of the pillow back. His response was unintelligible from under the squishy cotton barrier. He gave up on it and decided instead to wrap his legs around Killua's waist. Then he rolled so their positions were reversed. Now Killua was on his back under Gon with the pillow held up just sort of mushed against Gon's face. "Ha-" Gon started what would have been a victorious laugh as he successfully snatched the pillow away but was immediately cut off. Having both hands on the pillow left Gon wide open for Killua to grab him by the wrists and roll so he was on top again and now Gon's face was mashed into the mattress.

"Alright, how's this?" Killua shoved one knee down into Gon's spine while jacking the black haired boy's arms up at a painful angle behind him.

"Ow ow ow! I give! Killua! I give, I give, I give up!"

Killua let Gon's arms flop limply down on the bed and moved so one knee was on either side of Gon's waist. The white haired boy leaned forward and whispered against Gon's ear. "There, I assassinated you."

Gon's face flushed red and he shivered from head to toe. It was a tease and they both knew it. This was only a fraction of what Gon really wanted. Sure it got his heart racing and heat pooling low. But what would it be like if Killua took his request seriously? Gon knew he was an idiot for wanting it but he couldn't seem to resist flirting with death. The fantasy of Killua threatening his life was too powerful. He wanted that kind of rush, wanted it so bad he could taste it. "You know that's not what I meant." Gon grumbled dejectedly, face still buried in the mattress.

Killua moved off of Gon and flopped back down in his original position, laying on his back staring up at the ceiling. "Yeah … I know."

Gon suddenly popped up off the bed with a new, freshly determined attitude and shoved a finger onto Killua's forehead. "Fine, then you have to show me your claws and let me touch them."

Killua stared curiously up at Gon, there was that look on his face that the assassin had been hoping for. That impossible amount of willpower all narrowed down to a single point in those big brown eyes. The demand was a bit of a surprise, Killua had never let anyone touch his claws before, well at least no one he wasn't killing. The white haired boy propped himself up on his elbows so he could see Gon better and a sly smile crept across his lips. "You call that an order."

The look became even more stubborn and determined and it was locked on Killua, just how the assassin wanted it to be. It was a challenge and Gon clearly accepted. There was this hint of something just a tad dark in the grin that spread across Gon's mouth. The raven haired boy kept that look trained on Killua as he slowly crawled overtop of the transmuter. Settling with one knee on either side of his waist, Gon leaned forward until he was nearly nose to nose staring into curiously eager blue eyes. "Do it ... now Killua." The rave haired boy practically growled.

A slight shiver went up Killua's spine and heat sunk low in his gut. Satisfied and not wanting to push things too far; especially since they didn't know when Leorio would come back; he let himself lay back on the mattress again and as nonchalantly as possible, held one hand up for Gon's inspection.

The raven haired boy took hold of it with both of his. Killua slowly flexed his fingers one by one to unsheath a single claw at a time. Gon watched, intently fascinated by the process. He could feel muscle and bone shift under pale skin, veins stood out where moments ago they didn't. Killua seemed to have muscles in places that Gon did not. Each part of his hand tensed and contracted until the whole thing felt like stone under a few layers of flesh. Slowly each nail lengthened, growing thicker and sharper inch by inch. Gon moved his fingers to touch the cuticle area of Killua's so he could feel them sliding out as the transformation happened.

It was Gon's turn to shiver, they were longer than the last time he had seen them. "You can change their size?"

Killua hadn't taken his eyes off of Gon the whole time. He watched the expression on the raven haired boy's face as he ran a curious finger up the backside of one claw. "Yeah." Killua was biting on his lower lip again. This probably shouldn't be turning him on, but it was and Gon was still straddling his waist.

Gon slid his finger back down the smooth side of that deadly claw before reaching the tip only to trace back up again this time with all four. He matched his hand up with Killua's so his index, middle, ring and pinky fingers slid along Killua's. "Can you make them longer than this?"

Killua was still fixated on Gon's face, the intensely curious look in his eyes. "Sometimes … it depends on the situation ... they kind of react to my mood."

Gon thought it was probably an illusion but they looked sharper than last time too. It had something to do with how long and pointy they were. He wanted pretty badly to touch those sharp parts but knew he shouldn't. Instead he kept exploring Killua's fingers, occasionally tracing odd patterns. Being careful only to touch the blunt round side when he did move his fingers over the objects of his fascination. They felt the way the inside of a shell feels, hard, glossy and perfectly smooth. Like they could slice through anything with absolutely no resistance.

He turned the white haired boy's hand over so it was palm up and started tracing more patterns there, pausing to thread their fingers together once in a while. Only to unlace them and start over, moving his finger tips oh so lightly up the pads of Killua's fingers. Each time edging closer and closer to the razor like sharp side of his nails. The urge to just give in and touch had him fidgeting. He was unconsciously shifting side to side while sitting atop the white haired assassin.

Killua wondered if Gon could feel how hard he was right then. The things the raven haired boy was doing to his hand were driving him crazy. Feather light touches that tickled, firm squeezes when their fingers twined, constantly moving and spreading a gentle warmth over what would otherwise be his cold hand. He wanted so bad to press his hips up into the warm friction Gon was creating. It felt good but it was nowhere near enough. Killua's eyelids were getting heavy with lust and his teeth had a death grip on his bottom lip, to stop any sounds from escaping his mouth. He was mentally cursing Gon for being so innocent and such a cock tease at the same time.

Killua couldn't focus on Gon's face anymore. His eyes were closed and he was concentrating on the place where Gon sat, still unknowingly fidgeting side to side on his lap. That's why he didn't see what the raven haired boy was about to do.

"Hey Killua … don't freak out, ok?"

The next thing Killua knew one of Gon's hands was softly pressing down on the tips of his claws and the assassen's eyes flew open in time to see them effortlessly pierce straight through. But not in time to do a damn thing to stop it. The palm of Gon's hand was now resting on his fingertips, red glistening claws were sticking right out the other side. Gon's voice was breathy and almost had a giggle to it when he spoke just one word in reaction. "_Wow_."

Instantly Killua retracted them, sat up and grabbed hold of Gon's wounded hand. "YOU IDIOT! What the hell were you thinking?!" Blood was already dripping down Gon's arm. Killua used the closest thing he could find to stop it, which turned out to be the bed sheet. His expression was all worry and concern as he carefully wrapped part of the clean white fabric around the moron's hand.

Gon, for his part sat there on Killua's lap smiling as he watched the white haired assassin fus over him. Killua noticed this and glared at him. "You're such an idiot. You just impaled your hand, what are you smiling about?"

"You."

Killua tilted his head slightly to the side in confusion, waiting for Gon to explain.

"I told you, you would never hurt me for real. You can't even stay calm when I hurt myself." Gon did giggle then, at the indignant look that came over Killua's face just before the assassin blushed and turned away.

"Sh-Shut up …" Killua waited 'til some of the heat left his face before looking back up at Gon "... come on, you weird little masochist, let me up ... we need to bandage your hand properly." Gon happily got up and followed, wondering to himself what a masochist was.

Once the raven haired boy was all patched up Killua went over and sat on his own bed in front of the TV. He was grumbling to himself about how he never should have reminded Gon about the bet and how he sure as hell was never letting him give orders ever again. The white haired boy huffed as he put on a pair of headphones and grabbed the remote. He decided he was no longer interested in interacting with stubborn idiots … well for now anyway. Instead he was determined to watch something inappropriate before Leorio got back.

Of course he was also still curious why Gon didn't want to watch it with him. But that would have to wait, as he was done talking to the reckless owf at the moment. He fully intended to ignore Gon ... at least for a little while. That's what he deserved for doing something so stupid.

Gon was still smiling, looking at the result of Killua's expert bandage wrapping skills as he laid down in bed. After a while he looked over to see what his friend was up to and realized Killua was surfing through channels for what he had earlier called an exciting program. It made Gon blush to think about it.

People only watched those kinds of shows when they wanted to do those kinds of things, didn't they? Would Killua get turned on watching a show like that? Gon felt conflicted, there was no doubt that he liked the idea of being alone in a hotel room with a horney Killua. That wasn't the problem at all. What he didn't like and couldn't seem to get past was the idea that Killua would get that way from looking at someone else … someone that wasn't Gon.

The raven haired boy laid still in his bed for a while wrestling with these thoughts, before his jealousy got the better of him. He poked his head up and called over to Killua, fully intending to stop the white haired boy from watching anymore.

"Killua … Hey, Killua."

Killua slid the headphones off his ears and looked over. It hadn't been very long since Killua had made up his mind to ignore Gon but he decided it had been long enough. "Did you say something?" It really would be more fun if the raven haired boy would join him after all. "It's getting to the good part. You should watch it too, Gon."

"No, that's ok …" Gon hesitated, contemplating exactly how he should tell Killua that he didn't want him to watch it either.

"Oh." Killua looked disappointed. "Too bad, it's pretty sensational."

This made Gon blush even more. Did that mean Killua was turned on already? He really didn't like that. Not the part about him being turned on but the fact that he wasn't looking at Gon. He didn't want Killua to look at those people. Gon wanted to be the only one Killua looked at if he was turned on.

'I'm pretty selfish, aren't I?' He absently thought to himself. He wasn't sure if this was the way a friend should be thinking. But he didn't care and he didn't care if it was selfish or not either. In his usual Gon fashion he was about to tell Killua exactly what was on his mind as bluntly and honestly as he could. But before he got the chance to say even one word, Leorio suddenly opened the door and walked in.

The older teen looked at Gon as he shut the door behind himself. "You're still up?"

"Leorio, welcome back … So you didn't see Kurapika, after all?"

Leorio started taking off his jacket and tie. "I just went for a walk."

"Right." Gon looked disappointed.

"But, more importantly Gon, I told you not to stay up late. Why can't you be more like Killua?"

Gon confused, turned around to see the TV was off and Killua was snuggled under the blankets, pretending to be sound asleep. 'What, when did he? … Killua, that's a dirty trick.' Gon sulked to himself.

The young enhancer sighed as he laid back down and covered his head with the blankets. 'I didn't get to tell Killua what I wanted to say … Well at least he's not watching that show anymore,' he mused. It didn't sit right with him. But there wasn't much he could do about it now, so Gon resigned himself to go to sleep and talk to Killua later.

Killua was irritated with Leorio for coming back so soon. It was so boring pretending to be asleep. That show wasn't the best he'd ever seen but at least it kept him from thinking about other stuff. Stuff like, everything that happened earlier and the thing Gon had asked him to do.

'_Do you think you could … assassinate me?'_

Killua laid awake for hours. His mind restless, his body still humming with unresolved sexual tension from Gon squirming around on his lap. His thoughts kept going back to, '_could I stop myself?_'

In the situation earlier, Gon's safety had taken priority to everything else. But that didn't really prove anything. Playing around the way they had was nothing like when he went into killing mode. It was as different as day and night. When he let his mind slip into that place it went when he killed it was like an overwhelming darkness filled him. A thick palpable shadow that he willing let swallow him up. It was him but a different him. He let that version of himself suck him in, then sat back and watched while it got the job done.

When that dark version him was in the driverseat, he wasn't his usual self. Logic and rational thinking didn't always apply. Instincts, fight or flight, kill or be killed, need, hunger, bloodlust. Those are the things that his body ran on when he was in assassin mode. Would he still see Gon as a friend like that? Or would he be a target, a challenge, a contest? Gon was strong but Killua knew he was stronger and he enjoyed proving it when they wrestled around. What would he do to Gon with that darkness holding the reins?

Killua remembered the foxbear cub on whale island. It was weak, it was dying and unbeckoned that darkness had surfaced inside him. His blood was on fire with the need to kill that helpless little creature. It was trained into him from birth, weakness leads to death. The weak are killed and the strong survive. Weakness draws in predators … predators like him. He was hunting down and killing helpless wounded animals before he could even walk. Death and blood, he shouldn't know how to think of them as anything but common place. They had been part of his life from the start. Getting blood on his hands was as normal to Killua as washing them. Snuffing out a life, watching someone take their last breath, watching their heart beat for the last time, it was all like brushing his teeth.

How could Gon so easily and happily trust someone like him? Why couldn't he trust Gon just as much? He wanted to, and he would definitely trust Gon with his own life. But trusting himself with Gon's … it seemed too much like Russin roulette.

How could he be a good friend if he couldn't be trusted though? How could he think he deserved to stay by Gon's side if he wasn't willing to trust Gon's judgement of him? Gon never held anything back from him, how could he call himself a friend if he wasn't willing to do the same?

Killua laid there and went over it again and again in his head, and every time he came to the same conclusion. He had to try.

He had to trust Gon as much as Gon trusted him otherwise he had no right to call himself Gon's friend.

Killua steeled himself having finally made up his mind and opened sapphire eyes that glowed with a predator like iridescence. Not being friends with Gon and not being able to stay by his side was a fate he would never be willing to accept.

It started with a prickling, tingling energy that crept along all his nerves and up his spine. His pupils dilated taking on a cat like sharpness. The darkness rose up inside him like a tidal wave. Like a gigantic beast of pure black shadow rousing, baring its fangs in a jaw gaping yawn. A lazy display of its power. Stretching and flexing within the confines of a body much too small to ever fully contain it. As it swept over him it was like his presence in the room evaporated. His body melted into the shadows like falling into a warm familiar embrace. Like sinking under the surface of a soothing black water.

His senses sharpened, hearing, sight, smell, touch, taste. Energy flooded his system, his body was practically vibrating with it. The once dark silent hotel room was suddenly alive with vibrant colors, sounds and smells. He was acutely aware of every single thing around him. From soft breathing and the warm flow of blood in rhythmic pulses. To the minute current of night air coming in the seams of the window frame and the unique scents they each carried.

He stalked from his bed without a sound and leapt up to perch on the footboard of Gon's. It might as well have been like a feather had landed on the footboard, if a feather could be the personifacation of murder. If a feather could be an apex killing machine that had just zeroed in on its targets. Eyes gleaming with malice and superiority he surveyed the two sleeping forms below him. Power coarsed through him like an electric current, vivid and sparking with restrained violence, coiled tight like a snake waiting to strike. The predator in him was awake and hungry.

He dealt with Leorio first, deftly moving in a mute blurr, too fast to be seen and too silent to be heard. He struck several places with the perfect amount of pressure in just the right way. The older teen was effectively put into a pressure point induced coma, it would be a good 6-8 hours before he came out of it.

Killua stood from where he was crouched over Leorio, his gaze, dangerously narrowed, slid slowly across the dark room to land on Gon. Sweet, peaceful, oblivious Gon. Killua's eyes were locked on the vulnerable raven haired boy, like blue daggers. It was the same look he had given that stowaway on the chairman's airship when she revealed her grudge against a member of the Zoldyck family. It was a look full of dark intentions and sinister thoughts.

Killua crossed the room in the same way a tiger would prowl it's territory. Claws sliding out further with every step, bloodlust hot and licking at the back of his mind just barely contained. He reached the edge of Gon's bed and expertly crept up over top of the raven haired boy. The mattress didn't shift in the slightest way as Killua balanced his weight between his toes and the palm of one hand. His body was stretched hovering over Gon with his claws settling just above the soft exposed skin of his throat. A cruel grin slid over Killua's lips just before he used that darkness inside him to flood Gon's mind with the full brunt of his presence.

Gon was sound asleep and dreaming something nice, when suddenly it was all shattered like an explosion had gone off in his brain. A vision of Killua ripping his throat open with those long deadly claws flung him panicked and reeling into consciousness. His eyes flew wide open and he was gasping for air. The bloodlust he could feel coming from above him was like a freight train had just derailed and all the cars were crashing down on top of him. Those blade like claws had felt so real, his first instinct was to bring his hand up to his neck and see if it was still in one piece. Before he could follow through with it Killua's voice and the realization of what was happening froze him in place.

"Move … and you die." His voice was husky and deep, like a low growl in the back of his throat. "Speak … and you die."

Gon's breath went out in a long shudder as adrenalin shot straight down his spine and flooded every part of his body. His pupils were blown wide, his pulse was like thunder in his own ears, racing wildly. He could feel the very tip of one claw like a needle just barely touch his throat and the resulting drop of blood sliding down. Heat sunk straight to the lowest part of his gut.

Then Killua's voice was right next to his ear, so close he could feel cool breath across that sensitive skin.

"I can reach in your chest, rip out your heart and crush it to a bloody pulp in the palm of my hand; and I can do it before the electrical signals in your body have time to reach your brain to let it know something's wrong."

Killua's power was in Gon's head again, showing him a vision of exactly what that would look like.

"But there are plenty of other ways…" In Gon's mind Killua pushed himself up off the bed just high enough to rapidly stab down, slicing him clean through every single one of his vital points in a flash of movement that was impossible to follow.

Each vision felt so real they left him panting with his heart pounding. It was like Killua could give him adrenalin on tap and Gon's body was lapping up every drop of it. He was completely hard and pressed tight against the front of his shorts. He didn't understand how something like this could be such a powerful turn on but he didn't care one little bit. It was exactly what he wanted, exactly what he craved and it was so much better than anything he had fantasized.

Killua's real claws started to slowly and carefully drag down the side of Gon's neck leaving slits like paper cuts in their wake. Gon could feel the crimson droplets that welled up trickle down to his collarbone. For the first time since this experience had started Killua's face came into view above Gon's. There was a fierce devious gleam in his brilliant cerulean eyes.

"You're not even scared are you?" The assassin brought the tips of his claws to his mouth and slowly licked. "Your heart is pounding but it has nothing to do with fear does it?" Killua's claws slid perfectly back into his cuticles returning to harmless nails as he moved his hand back to Gon's throat. He wrapped his fingers around it squeezing just hard enough to cut the air off from going to his lungs. Killua shifted his weight to that hand and leaned in close to Gon's ear again as he spoke.

"Do you know what that makes you?" The assassin's thigh was suddenly pressed against the front of Gon's shorts sliding up the length of hard flesh that was trapped there. The black haired boy couldn't breath but his mouth fell open in a silent moan anyway. It was all he could do to remember the command he had been given not to move. Every part of him wanted to thrust up against that warm wonderful friction.

"A dirty … shameless … little ... slut." Killua's voice held a darkness to it as he whispered those words, and his tongue slowly traced the shell of Gon's ear before he bit down on it raking another silent moan out of the raven haired boy.

Gon had never been called something like that before and he wasn't even a hundred percent sure he knew what a slut was. But the way Killua said it and what he was doing, Gon couldn't be still anymore. His hands fisted in the sheets as his hips snapped up desperate for more contact with Killua's leg. The hand around his throat was suddenly like a vice, powerful fingers squeezing. Cruel, painful and nearly crushing his windpipe.

"Move and you die, remember," the words were a vicious growl snarled in his face.

Gon forced all his concentration into keeping still. His body was trembling with need, the need to thrust up against the heat of Killua's thigh, the need for more air, the need for blood to circulate through his arteries that were being crimped and the need for Killua to just touch him more. How and where Killua touched him he didn't care he just needed more. His body was desperate for more contact.

It was evident that despite how frantic Gon was the raven haired boy was determined to comply so Killua's grip on his throat slowly loosened. He was allowed enough slack to hastily gulp in a few breaths.

"Behave a little while … and maybe I'll feel like changing the rules."

Killua moved so both palms were on the mattress on either side of Gon, a toothy grin spread across his face and that dangerous gleam filled his eyes. Suddenly the assassin pushed himself up into the air above Gon and was slashing down at him in a blinding flurry, much like he had done in the vision moments ago. The raven haired boy lay stock still and wide eyed as something like a cyclone of blades raged directly above him. In less than one second Killua's claws swung down on him more than fifty times. Each time coming fractions of a centimeter from slicing him open. One by one, each swing of those blade like nails tore a different place on Gon's clothing, sending up confetti like shreds as if they were cherry blossoms caught in the wind.

When the white haired assassin landed back in his position over top of Gon, the raven haired boy was stark naked. He was flushed pink from head to toe and panting. Adrenalin was pumping through him like a flood gate had opened somewhere and his aching cock was harder than ever and very visible.

Killua's claws were at Gon's right shoulder now and slowly being dragged down his chest. Tiny cuts opened up in a trail behind them. It stung, making Gon clench his teeth, but still they were no more than paper cut deep. Killua shifted his position moving further down Gon's body as his claws slid from his chest to his ribs.

"After a predator takes down its prey ..." Killua leaned down and bit Gon just below the belly button, Gon gasped then moaned as Killua's tongue soothed over the small red mark he'd left.

"They always go for the soft tissue of the stomach first." Killua bit down again in a different spot then in another before tracing his tongue over both, lapping gently at the neat little sets of teeth marks. Gon racted the same, gasping and moaning with each new place Killua focused his attention. The assassin was slowly littering Gon's abdomen with nips, bites and licks, it was maddening. Gon was still trembling with the impulse to move, to touch, to arch up, anything. His body was screaming for more contact, more skin on skin.

Killua's claws had made their way down to Gon's hip and they dug in a little as if in warning to the raven haired boy. Then Gon could feel Killua shift just a little further down, because he wasn't aloud to move he couldn't see his companion. He was stuck staring up at the ceiling, trying to guess what the other was going to do.

"Once they rip open the prey's stomach, do you know what happens next?"

Gon couldn't remember being given permission to speak so he didn't bother trying to answer. He probably wouldn't have been able to even if it was allowed. As Killua spoke Gon could feel his breath on one rather intimate body part and then Killua's tongue was sliding up the length of that very part from base to tip, slick and hot and Gon's vision nearly went white. He moaned loud and long. If not for the assassin's claws as a very real reminder in his hip, the raven haired boy would have bowed right in half up off the mattress.

"They eat," those two words were spoken so close to the head of his dick, Gon almost thought he could feel lips brush against him. Then Killua's mouth closed over top of it and sucked.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Gon had never been so desperate to move before in his life. His hands were shaking at his sides needing to grab onto something, anything. His eyes were shut tight to keep himself from giving in to the urge to sit up and just look.

Another clawed hand settled on Gon's other hip digging in as much as the first, "ngh." Gon bit down on his lip, for some reason the word please was right on the tip of his tongue dying to slip out.

Then Killua's mouth slid down, it was hot on the inside and so wet and slippery. It slowly pulled him in further and further until Gon could feel the back of Killua's throat. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" He was moaning loader, his whole body shivering with need.

Then that wonderful wet heat was sliding back up to the tip, then down again, only to go up again. Pausing there Killua's teeth gently nipped at the head and Gon's whole body quivered, so unbearably desperate to thrust forward. Then down and up again. Gon was panting and moaning.

Killua stopped at the tip and pulled off with a quiet little pop sound as the suction broke. He laughed in a dark and seductive way as he looked down at the raven haired boy. Gon was reeling from the loss of contact with that incredible wet heat. He wanted it back, he'd never felt anything that amazing before in his life and he wanted it back so bad.

"You look like you have something you really want to say … go ahead, speak."

Gon was surprised but not the least bit ungrateful, he did have something he really wanted to say but putting it into words wasn't exactly easy. "Please …. Killua … m-more."

"Heh, more what?"

"W-with your mouth ... more … please … touch me more?"

Killua was laughing again, "You really are a dirty slut aren't you ... No, you touch yourself now ... and show me how filthy you can be ... Then _maybe_ I'll touch you again."

Gon's eyes were wide as he propped himself up on his elbows before fully sitting up to finally be able to look at Killua. The white haired assassin was crouched at the foot of the bed staring at him. It was a hungry look full of malice and devious thoughts. This was not the shy Killua he was used to messing around with. He had done things with Killua before, but they were all fairly innocent things. As innocent as two boys rubbing one out together could be. The killua he knew was always so timid and reserved about everything though. The white haired assassin in front of him was nothing like that. It was as if a huge dark shadow was staring him down from the foot of the bed trying to decide which it wanted to do more, kill him, eat him, or do something sexual to him.

A shiver went down Gon's spine, Killua had been right, this was dangerous … and the raven haired boy was loving every second of it. It was exactly what he wanted, exactly what he needed. Eyes locked with the assassin's, Gon timidly reached down and took hold of himself. He was still unbearably hard and slick too from Killua's mouth. "Ngh," he slowly started to move his hand.

That dangerous, hungry look never left Killua's eyes as he watched the raven haired boy stroke himself. Even though it was not the first time Gon had done this in front of Killua, it was the first time the white haired boy had looked at him that way while he was doing it. It made sparks go off in Gon's tummy, hot, tingling, sparks. "Ahh." His hand started moving faster, the slick saliva making it so much better than any other time he'd touched himself. Not to mention the memory of how it got there.

Killua stayed crouched at the end of the bed watching Gon for several minutes. The raven haired boy was blushing, his eyes were glossed over with lust and he was making cute, quiet, little whimpering, moaning sounds. They were the sounds of something captured and helpless, sounds that the assassin wanted to hear more of.

Killua moved forward bringing a clawed hand up almost menacingly as he did. He watched Gon's reaction with intent amusement as he got closer and closer. The raven haired boy was caught between something like lust and panic in the most adorable way. Killua was close enough to touch Gon when he stopped … so he did. The white haired assassin reached out with those long deadly claws and as casually as he would to shake hands, he dragged them across Gon's shoulder.

"Nghhhhhhh." Gon moaned through clenched teeth, he could tell that had been more than paper cut deep. It stung bad and blood was dripping down his arm but he didn't care, it also felt amazing. A rush of adrenalin somehow went straight to his dick and now precum was mixing with saliva as he stroked himself even faster.

Killua was laughing in a sadistic, off kilter kind of way, his eyes gleaming with it. "You liked that didn't you? … This is going to be so much fun."

Just as nonchalantly as he did before, the assassin reached out again and swiped his claws over a different spot, this time going for Gon's thigh. Without pause he used the other hand to slash the raven haired boy's chest. Which left a trail of red slits criss crossing the tiny cuts that were already there from earlier. Gon moaned loud, his hips twiched forward into the hand he was still touching himself with.

Killua was darting around the bed now in a blur of speed that Gon didn't have the presence of mind to even try keeping up with. The assassin started slashing at him randomly from all different directions. Each time cutting him in a new way from the last. Some deep, some shallow, some of them one right after another, some with long suspenseful gasps between them. Some barely connecting at all, and some leaving long, deep, burning gashes in their wake.

Gon was wavering between moaning and screaming, his body was on full sensory overload. He had no idea that he was capable of feeling this much pleasure and pain at the same time.

In between slashes Killau began a trend of unexpectedly biting Gon. It started with the enhancer's neck. Killua had just finished dragging his claws slow and torturously down the other's back, reveling in the strangled whimper of a sound that had come from his mouth. That's when he latched onto Gon's shoulders with both hands, leaned forward and sunk his teeth in hard.

"AAHHHhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Gon was trembling all over, one hand, white knuckled, was fisted in the sheets. The other was rapidly working towards getting him off.

Killua softened his grip on Gon's neck, now gently nipping, licking and sucking at the deep mark he'd made. He enjoyed feeling the indent each tooth had left behind with his tongue. "Aahhh … aahhhh" One arm absently slid around to Gon's chest and he took hold of a cutely perked and sensitive nipple. "Ki-Kill-uahhhhhhhhhhhhh. " Gon's spine arched so he was leaning right back against the assassin. His hips bucking into the stroke of his hand.

Then Killua was gone, and a brand new set of slashes appeared on Gon's right forearm. Followed by another on his left shoulder and another across the right shin. Gon was panting and shaking, trying to guess where the next slash would come from when suddenly Killua's teeth dug into the side of his right thigh. "Ngh!" Quick as they had set in they were gone and claws were raking down his back again instead. Then Killua's mouth was at his chest and that slick intoxicating heat enveloped the same sensitive nipple the assassin had just been teasing.

"Aaahhhhhh!" Gon threw his head back moaning loud. Killua's lips and teeth made a decorative path of red and purple up Gon's chest, over his collar bone, to the side of his neck that didn't already bare any bite marks. Then he was back to slashing with that blinding speed so the raven haired boy had no idea when or where to expect it from.

Slash ... slash … bite … slash bite … bite … slash slash slash … bite slash.

Gon felt like he was coming apart at the seams. His breathing was ragged, his entire body was throbbing with the hot sting of freshly drawn blood and pure bliss of nearing orgasm. He was covered head to toe in gashes, slits, bites, nicks, cuts and bruises. He was trembling, whimpering and moaning. So close, he was so close.

Then Killua's palm was in the center of his back, shoving him forward with the force of a wrecking ball. Gon was bowled right over onto his knees and shoulders, so his face was being crushed against the mattress. Killua's hand was still on his back and the assassin's breath was hot against his ear as he growled, "don't you dare cum yet."

Killua had pushed Gon down hard enough to knock the wind out of him. The assassin grabbed him by the back of the neck, lifting his head slightly up off the mattress. As the raven haired boy gasped in a shaky breath, two fingers were unceremoniously shoved into his mouth. Killua was still at his back, leaning over the raven haired boy, lips brushing Gon's ear as he spoke. "Now suck."

Gon was still trying to catch his breath and figure out what had just happened. The hand that had been so close to getting him off, had froze mid stroke upon hearing the assassin's command not to cum. His cock in response, twitched, desperately urging his hand to move again, dripping precum down his knuckles. He could feel the warmth of Killua's body behind him, in particular he could feel a very certain part of Killua's body and it wasn't pressed against his back exactly. The front of Killua's shorts were tented out and shoved right between Gon's firm little cheeks and the raven haired boy could feel precisely how hard he was.

Like a reflex, involuntarily Gon swallowed, his mouth instinctively working around the fingers still inside it. '_Suck'_ is what Killua had said when he put them there. Gon instantly thought of what the assassin had done for him earlier. The way he had sucked and how amazing it had felt. Gon blushed and tried to mimic that as he timidly and experimentally moved his mouth and tongue.

"That's it … get them good and wet," Killua's voice was a calm, soothing tone in Gon's ears.

It was obvious the raven haired boy had never done anything like this before. Killua hummed in amusement, pumping his fingers playfully in and out, swirling them around the other's tongue.

Gon was concentrating really hard on two things, the first being how to move his mouth, the second, how _not_ to move his hand. He wanted to do a really good job on Killua's fingers, he wasn't at all sure why Killua had told him to do this but he was determined to do it well. He also really really wanted to cum, he had been so close, it wouldn't take much at all to finish him off. Just a few more seconds of stroking himself and he'd be there. Gon was so focused on not moving his hand, he didn't realize he was fidgeting his hips from side to side. That is, he didn't realize it until a quiet moan was breathed out against his ear and Killua's hips ground forward. Pressing that hard length of flesh flush against him.

Killua's voice was a low threatening whisper, edging on something dangerous. "It's not a good idea to provoke me … if I don't hold back … it won't go well for you." He pulled his fingers out of Gon's mouth and with the hand that had been gripping the back of his neck, he pushed Gon's head down onto the mattress again. "Now hold still."

Killua moved so he was crouched behind the raven haired boy instead of pressed against him. Gon wished that Killua would stop telling him not to move. In normal circumstances it was difficult for the dark haired boy to keep still, right now it was next to impossible. His body was so desperate for release, for some outlet, some means of completion. He felt full to the top with unresolved, anxious energy, so much he was trembling from it and yet he felt so completely empty at the same time. Losing contact with the warmth of Killua's body at his back only made it worse. It was like a hyperactive, sinking, cold, hollow feeling and Gon just wanted it to go away.

Everything Gon was thinking and fretting about came screeching to an abrupt halt. Killua's tongue was suddenly touching the last place on Gon that the raven haired boy ever would have expected it. "K-Killua! … W-What are you … d-doing? … Th-that place … it..."

Killua's tongue had been contently gliding over a cute little pink opening, he didn't really feel like stopping but paused long enough to speak. "If you're going to be noisey, go back to making the noises I like." For interrupting he decided to bite Gon on the cheek before returning his mouth to that cute little ring of muscles.

"Ahh!" Gon's face blushed bright red.

The assassin focused his attention on getting that tight little ring to loosen up even just a tiny bit. "Nghhh," Gon whimpered. He wanted to bury his face in the blankets to hide from the embarrassment he felt but didn't dare move to actually do it. After a minute or so Killua touched one saliva slicked finger to the small pink opening and slowly pressed in.

"Aaaahhhhh! … K-Killua … th-that feels …"

Being an assassin, Killua had an excellent understanding of anatomy. He could locate every single vital organ and artery in the human body, first try, every time, without fail. As if he could see right through the skin and muscles covering them. He also happened to know the exact location of things like the prostate. Which is why he didn't need to waste time searching for it. As soon as he had pressed in deep enough he curled his finger and started rubbing circles over that very cluster of nerves.

Gon didn't get to finish his sentence, as soon as Killua's finger started moving any words that he had wanted to say were cut off by a loud surprised moan. "AAAAHHhhhhhhhh!" Gon had never felt anything like this before. All rational thought processes came to a complete stop.

"Aaaahhhhhh … aaahhhhh … aahhhh." Gon was moaning in time with the movement of Killua's finger. The assassin was gently working the second in beside the first, pressing in and pulling back out, still tracing circles over that cluster of nerves. "Aaaahhhh … aaahhhh … Killuaaaaaa … I … I'm … if you keep … aahhh … that place … if you keep … aaahhhh … I-I'm … I'm gonna …"

Killua's voice was deep and harsh, "don't." That one word was so stern and commanding, Gon bit down on his lip hard enough to draw blood, trying anything he could think of to stop himself from cumming. In a panicked effort he used the hand still wrapped around his desperately needy cock to make a fist, squeezing the poor aching thing into compliance. "AAAaaahhhh!"

Killua was thrusting both fingers into the raven haired boy now and working a third in to join them. He reached over to the nightstand with his free hand and grabbed the complimentary bottle of lotion. He popped the lid and suddenly Gon could feel something cold and slippery pouring onto the place where Killua's fingers were. "Aahh!"

It didn't take long for the lotion to be worked into that small pink opening along with the third finger. "You know … for a slut … you're pretty tight back here." The assassin absently commented, as he watched the little ring of muscle twitch and squeeze against the intrusion.

Gon couldn't focus on words right now. If he broke his concentration for even a moment he was going to end up doing exactly what Killua had told him not to do. Those amazingly talented fingers were all pushing inside him, stretching, thrusting and rubbing maddening little circles over that one spot that was driving him absolutely delirious. "AAAaaaahhhhhh!" Pain, pleasure and frustration were all mixed together as he cried out, whimpering and moaning. The pain was from his own hand's crushing grip on his pitifully desperate cock.

"Aahhh … Killua … aahh … Please!"

Killua, instead of answering the raven haired boy, thrust his fingers forward a few more times before stopping and pulling them out completely. Gon was left with the most intense, staggering feeling of loss. It was empty and falling and drowning all at once. It was so palpable his reflex was to reach out for something. To grab onto something and cling to it, anything to stop that gut wrenching feeling. Not being aloud to move he reached out with the only thing he could, his voice.

"No, don't stop … please! … Please Killua, don't stop."

Gon couldn't see that the white haired assassin had pulled himself free of his shorts and was spreading lotion up and down the hard length in his hand. He could feel though, when something much larger than fingers, was pressed against him. "Who said I was stopping?"

Then he was pushing forward, forcing that little ring open much wider to swallow him in.

"Aaaahhhhhh!" Gon cried out in both pleasure and pain as that hard length stretched him, sinking in deeper and deeper, burning, aching, throbbing. "K-Killua ... aahhhh … it … it's … AAAHhhhhhhh!"

The assassin ignored Gon's incoherent whimpering and continued slowly pushing into the tight grip of that overly sensitive body. He was focused on the way that slick heat was squeezing and pulsing around him and how good it felt. Killua didn't stop until he was buried to the hilt as deep as he could go in the raven haired boy. "AAAHHHhhhhhh!"

"Ngh," the assassin breathed out in a quiet moan almost like a sigh of satisfaction and took hold of Gon's hips with both hands. "There …" Killua stared down at the dark haired boy with that same dangerous, hungry look in his eyes. Then he started withdrawing but only the slightest bit before snapping his hips forward again.

"AAAHHhhh!" Gon moaned loud and wantonly. Killua's considerable length was crushed tight up against that bunch of nerves that drove him crazy and despite the chokehold he had on his own cock, it was throbbing and dripping precum like a faucet with a slow leak.

"Now what I want …" Killua was speaking again while pulling back, a bit further this time, only to snap forward again harder. "AAAAHHhhhhhh!"

"… Is for you to cum …" Again he was pulling out slow only to thrust back in hard and deep. "AAAAAAHHHHhhhh!" Gon was panting and moaning, his whole body was trembling and aching with need. "... As many times as you can."

After that there was no repreve, Killua started a steady rhythm of thrusting into the dark haired boy and didn't stop. As soon as those words had left the assassin's mouth and Gon realized he'd just been given permission, his hand loosened its grip on his poor neglected cock. He didn't even need to stroke himself, he'd been so close and holding it back for so long. The stimulation of Killua driving into that spot, that same place he'd been hitting from the start, that was all it took. Every one of Gon's muscles tensed, his spine curved down arching towards the bed, which pressed his hips up to meet Killua's as the assassin thrust into him.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Gon came hard, moaning loud and long. Ribbon after ribbon of cum shot from him, landing in little puddles on the sheet below. His insides pulsed and gripped around the length still driving into him. The pleasure was overwhelming, a white hot wave of bliss that crashed into and through him. His entire body was humming with endorphins, floating on adrenaline. He moaned again and again, trembling and shaking, Killua's hands on his hips were the only thing that kept him from collapsing to the mattress.

"Nghhh," the assassin breathed another quiet satisfied moan as Gon's body clenched and squeezed around him. "That's one." Killua's grip on Gon's hips tightened, his claws dug in and he drove harder into the orgasm inebriated boy. "Now, do it again."

Gon was crying out with every thrust, whimpering and moaning, pupils blown wide, eyelids heavy with lust. His cock was still throbbing in his hand dripping cum from his first climax. That didn't seem to matter though, he could already feel the start of the second one coming. "Killua … Killuaaaaahhh … " Every time the transmuter drove into him, that thick length slammed right into the cluster of nerves that set sparks off like electric butterflies in Gon's stomach.

The second orgasm hit him like a tidal wave. "AAAHHHHHhhhhh!" He was a moaning, whimpering mess, his legs were shaking and all his muscles felt like jelly. It was the most intense pleasure he'd ever experienced.

Killua's claws were digging further into the raven haired boy, "nghhh … that's two." The assassin shifted his knees, balancing his weight more evenly between them, then leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Gon's waist. He pulled the raven haired boy upright to lean with his back against Killua's chest, still thrusting hard into him.

"Do you know? … " That hot talented mouth was on Gon's ear again, nipping its way down to his neck and the hands around his waist made their way up to his chest. "Aaaahhhhhhh!" The assassin's claws were sheathed when he grabbed hold of both perked nipples and started teasing them, rubbing and flicking them between his fingers. " … Inside this tight little ass of your ... it starts squeezing and gripping ... every time you cum."

"Aaaaahhhhh … Killua ... aaahhhhh … aaaahhhh!" Gon threw his head back crying out in pleasure as the assassin filled him up again and again. His legs were splayed wide, draped over top of Killua's thighs. The assassin's arms around his waist were helping to raise and lower him in time with every jarring thrust.

Gon's nipples seemed to be a weak spot he'd never known about until now. They tingled and throbbed so wonderfully as Killua twisted and pulled at them. Electric heat rushed straight down Gon's belly into his cock from those taunting touches and left the raven haired boy writhing and moaning helplessly in the assassin's lap. The little nubs were so hard, they rolled easily between skilled fingers as Killua toyed with them, rubbing circles over and over the sensitive tips.

One hand absently trailed down Gon's chest and wrapped itself around the throbbing length between his legs. It twitched and pulsed as the assassin gently squeezed, sliding his thumb over the head as he slowly stroked it up and down.

"Killuaaaaahhhhhh!" Gon moaned in ecstasy, closed his eyes tightly, throwing his head back and to the side, pressing it onto the assassin's shoulder. His arms went up, hands reaching for anything they could find to hold onto as the third orgasm hit him just minutes after the first two. His spine arched, his hips bucked into Killua's hand, the pleasure was a maddening, mind numbing bliss. "AAAAAHHHHHHHHH … Ki-Killua … Killuaaaahhh!"

"Nghhh!" The assassin groaned, relishing the tight fluttering grip of Gon's body. Over and over he buried himself into that unyielding heat, while the dark haired boy writhed helplessly against him. Killua bit along the side of Gon's neck and ear still lazily stroking the euphorically dillirious boy.

"Aaahha … aaaahhhhhha … Killuaaaaaa … feels so good … ahhha … it feels sooo good! … aahhhhhhhhh! Killuaaaaaa! … D-Don't stop … aahhhha … aaahhhhha ... Killuaaaa!"

"Nghhh," Killua moaned, turning his head, letting his tongue play along the enhancer's neck and jawline while that blissfully tight passage clenched and quivered around him. "I told you already … I don't plan on stopping."

Gon's hands had found their way into Killua's hair when he'd reached up in search of something to hold onto and that's where they stayed as he clung to the assassin, whimpering and moaning. Each forceful thrust struck hard against that blissful spot inside him, sending jolts of pleasure through all those sensitive nerves.

"I want to wreck this tight enticing little body of yours," as he spoke, Killua drove himself deeper and harder into Gon. "Aaaaaahhhh!"

"I'm gonna take my time ... fuck you open like the cock hungry slut you are …" Killua's tongue traced a line up the shell of Gon's ear as he spoke; "make you cum over and over again until there isn't a single drop left for you to spill …" The assassin continued thrusting harder and deeper into Gon, still toying with one nipple and carelessly stroking the raven haired boy as he spoke. "… After that I'll make you cum again so you orgasm dry …"

"Aaaaahhhha … Ki-Killuaaaaaa … Killluaaaa … aaahhhhhaa I … aaahhhhaa … I … aaaaaahhhhh!" The lust drunken enhancer cried out in unintelligible wanton bliss. He could feel the next orgasm approaching, his cock twitched and throbbed in anticipation. "Then I won't hold back, I'll pound you into the floor until I fill this thirsty little hole up with so much cum it overflows."

With that Gon came hard, shivering, writhing and moaning. Spine bowed, toes curled, head thrown back. His hands fisted in soft spikey white hair and his hips rolled in time with Killua as he rode out wave after wave of mind numbing pleasure.

"AAAAHHHHHHHaaaaa … aaahhhhhh … aaahhhhhaa!"

"Nghhhhh," the assassin moaned, sinking his teeth into the tender flesh of Gon's shoulder.

Just as promised, Killua didn't stop. He had both arms locked around the raven haired boy for leverage and endlessly drove into that addictive, slick, crushing, heat. Gon came again and again, panting, moaning and scrambling to just hold on as Killua battered his insides, thrust after staggering thrust. Gon felt like he was unraveling, his mind and body were flooded with a dopamine, andorphine, adrenalin cocktail that left him blissed out and floating on pure blinding pleasure.

It was after one such orgasm that Gon rather unexpectedly found himself being picked up and slammed back first up against a wall. Now both of his legs were over Killua's shoulders and his poor lacerated back was being crushed against the hard wood panelling behind him. In one fluid motion, the assassin buried himself hilt deep, reentering the crushing grip of Gon's overstimulated body.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Gon cried out in both spine bowing pleasure and pain, overwhelmed by the sudden immense intrusion and just how deep it went, in this new position. Killua's claws were digging into Gon's hips again as he gripped them, pulling the raven haired boy down hard into every thrust.

Hard ... deep ... and fast … over and over Killua buried himself into the dizzying heat of that constricting little passage. "Aaahhhh … aaaahhhhhh … Killua … Killuaaaaaahhhh!" Gon came for what seemed like the hundredth time. His body wracked by pleasure, pulsed, gripped and squeezed around the assassin inside him. There was only a little cum but it landed on his chest and dripped down like white paint splattering on a tan canvas.

"Nnnnngh," Killua groaned as the enhancer quivered and clenched around him. One hand fisted in black hair pulling hard, exposing the long column of Gon's throat. The other bearing claws slammed into the wall beside Gon's head, raking down the fragile wood panelling, leaving deep splintered gouges in their wake.

Killua nipped, sucked, licked, and bit a trail from collar bones to chin up the front of the Gon's neck. Seductively sealing their lips together once he reached the top. The raven haired boy cried out moaning with abandon right into the assassin's mouth. Killua drank every desperate little sound down. His sinnfully talented tongue taking advantage of the opening, delved in, to slide over and around Gon's, eroticly devouring the dark haired boy.

Gon melted into the kiss, there had been a searing pain all along his back only moments ago. Every one of the wounds that littered it had torn open upon impact with the wall. Also the force of Killua fucking him so hard against that very wall was dragging all those wounds up and down the rough surface. It was like sandpaper to road rash, but everything melted away into that kiss. Gon was lost in it and helpless to it. Killua thrust into him over and over again, his hand still tangled in Gon's hair, his tongue still tangled in Gon's mouth. It slid sensually over and under, occasionally tracing a trembling lip or the point of a tooth.

"Nnnmmmmhhh … nnmmmmhhhh." Gon continued moaning into Killua's mouth, delirious and disheveled. The assassin's hand and body were the only things keeping him upright. All his muscles were jelly, he felt weak and shaky but light as a feather all at once. His thoughts were foggy, his heart was hammering. He knew he was about to cum again but there was nothing left for him to do it with. He cried out, body quaking with pleasure and pain all mingled together like some kind of intoxicating drug. His cock twitched and throbbed but nothing spilled from it. Instead there was an ache that started in his balls and made him whimper pathetically as he quivered and shook under the assassin's exquisite attention.

"Mmmmmm," Killua broke the kiss by biting and pulling Gon's lip. "Now it's my turn."

The enhancer didn't have time or the presence of mind to understand what had just been said. He was just suddenly and very unexpectedly slammed down to the floor on his knees, chest, shoulders and face. Killua's claws sunk into his hips as the assassin grabbed them and viciously sheathed himself in the dark haired boy. Once again the air had been knocked out of Gon's lungs, he choked and tried to gasp at the pain but couldn't. Now all the wounds on his chest were being ripped open and it felt as if Killua might literally split him in two.

As promised the assassin was not holding back, he was ruthlessly pounding into the poor incoherently overstimulated boy plastered to the floor beneath him. Gon's eyes were tightly shut against the pain, his mouth gaping wide in a silent scream. Everything was so intense, he couldn't think, he couldn't breath, he could only feel. He was coughing and gasping desperately trying to gulp in a ragged breath. When finally the air wooshed in, down his throat, he cried out in a confused combination of torture and bliss.

"AAAAAUUUGGGGGHHHHHHH!" Thrust after devastating thrust, he was shoved forward and dragged back into every wracking intrusion. He was drunk with the pleasure and unhinged by the pain. His entire body ached with a white hot, burning, searing, agony and he wouldn't trade it for anything in the world.

"AAAAHHHHhhhhh … aaaaahhhhh … aaaaahhhhhhhh … Killuaaaa … Killuuuaaaahhh!"

One of the assassin's hands had moved from his hip and wrapped skillfully around his hypersensitive cock, which despite everything was impossibly still hard. Gon threw his head back, writhing, whining and moaning.

"Nnngghhh," Killua groaned as Gon's body tightened around him preparing for yet another orgsm. "Go ahead ... be a good little slut and cum for me ... one more time." The assassin pumped his hand over Gon's slick length in time with each staggering thrust. The raven haired boy threw his head back moaning, spine arching down, hips lifting up. "AAAAAHHHHHHHH! … AAAAHHHHhhhh … aaaahhhhhhhhh!" His hands landed on the leg of the bed frame, scrabbling for something, anything to hold onto as the assassin drove into him. "K-Killuaaa … Killuuuaaahhhhhhhhh!"

Gon came hard and again there was nothing left to spill out of him but his body gripped and wrung tight around the assassin filling him. "NNnnngghhh! … Fuck yes." Killua was slamming brutally and relentlessly into him. The raven haired boy could feel the already excessively thick length throb and pulse, swelling even further. "Aaaahhhhh … aaaaahhhhh!" Gon, panting and whimpering, trembled and thrashed, helpless against the assault, barely holding onto consciousness. Killua bowed forward and bit down, sinking his teeth into the enhancer's neck as he filled the erotically disheveled boy to overflowing, painting his insides hot and slick with cum.

"NNnnnnggghhhh!" The assassin's claws tore into the floor on either side of the raven haired boy. His pace slowed through his orgasm but he continued to thrust with that terrifying strength, hard and deep, over and over again. Gon went completely limp beneath him as Killua shoved forward one last time and shuddered in pleasure.

The tattered raven haired boy laid there panting, chest heaving weakly with the effort. His body trembling and quivering, his eyes fluttered shut and he smiled, a goofy, intoxicated sort of smile. "A-Arigato … Killua." That one little phrase was all he could manage to say before passing out completely.

Killua did not lose consciousness, quite the opposite actually. The assassin came to his senses still buried to the hilt as deep as he could go in the bruised and bloodied boy beneath him. "Gon," he looked down at his friend eyes wide with shock and disbelief. There didn't seem to be a single place where he wasn't injured. Cuts, slashes, gaping slits, black and blues and bite marks literally covered the smaller boy from head to toe. There was blood everywhere, claw marks on the floor, the wall and the bed, the bed looked like the scene of a paticularly grusum murder.

"… what have I done?" Killua pulled out as gently as he could, shivering at the sensation of sliding free from the grip of that ridiculously tight, perfect little ass. "Ngh."

He scooped Gon up off the floor and carried the unconscious boy to the bathroom. The sun was already up and probably had been for a while. Killua noticed Leorio was still sleeping on the couch but wasn't sure how long he'd stay that way.

With the tub full of warm water Killua carefully set Gon down and cleaned the raven haired boy, dried him off and wrapped the endless number of wounds with antiseptic and gause. Once finished he carried Gon out to the only bed that was still able to be used for sleeping in. He looked once more around the devastated room and decided there was nothing he could do about it now. He only hoped that Leorio would be smart enough to put two and two together and not freak out when he woke up. It was going to be embarrassing enough without having to spell it out for the older teen and he was going to be pretty pissed if he was woken up to the sound of that idiot panicked and yelling.

Killua tucked Gon under the covers and crawled in beside him. The raven haired boy unconsciously snuggled closer to him and sighed contently. Killua couldn't help the grin that tugged at his lips, "... baka … only you would be happy after getting that injured." The assassin closed his eyes and let a peaceful and much needed sleep to wash over him.


End file.
